


Marco vive en las pesadillas de Jean.

by zekecrist



Series: Drabbles Muy Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Basado en el arco de MarleyJean tiene pesadillas constantes sobre Marco que dicen mucho sobre su persona.
Relationships: Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein
Series: Drabbles Muy Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796122
Kudos: 1





	Marco vive en las pesadillas de Jean.

**Author's Note:**

> editado el 21/10/2020

Jean tuvo una vez un sueño. 

Uno donde su amigo, Marco Bodt, tenía un cuerpo con vida. 

Fue un sueño que tuvo poco después de ver a su amiga Sasha Braus morir delante suya. 

Se imaginaba a Marco, como siempre, siendo un líder. Dándoles órdenes. Siendo estricto a pesar de preocuparse tanto por los demás. Era Marco. Nada especial que no supiera antes de él. 

Pero imaginarse a Marco con vida... Quizás no era un sueño, si no una pesadilla. Porque era una idea extremadamente fantástica, y aquello le recordaba a Jean que las cosas no se cumplen por ser demasiado fantásticas. 

Por eso era una pesadilla. Porque mediante avanzaba, Jean se daba cuenta de que eso no era algo real. Y sufría. No quería pensar en qué pasaría si Marco siguiera vivo, no quería ilusionarse por algo que no iba a pasar. Y aún así todavía no se había hecho a la idea. 

En todos los 4 años que han pasado, todavía no sale de ese bucle infernal. 

Rezaba porque su pesadilla acabase. Pesadilla en la cuál Sasha no moría. Los dos estaban a salvo. Muertes que no quería verse en la obligación de superar. 

Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles. 

Cuando le faltaba poco para despertar, Jean corría hacia Marco, le agarraba de la pierna mientras se arrastraba por el suelo, y le suplicaba a su amigo que por favor, no se fuese. Los demás actuaban como si Jean estuviese loco, pero el Marco de sus pesadillas no. 

El Marco de sus pesadillas le miró a la cara, la cuál tenía una expresión de entre tristeza y terror que era desagradable de ver. Los dos cruzaron su mirada. 

Y Marco, le susurró con una expresión demasiado neutral:

«Esto es tu culpa, Jean. »

Y una vez dijo aquella frase que actuó de puñal en la mente de Jean, todo desaparecía como si fuese humo negro. 

La pesadilla de Jean reflejaba cómo se sentía por él mismo. Por algo había asumido un cargo abstracto de “líder”, para intentar llevar el dolor de esa muerte que siempre cargaba, y cargaría, a su espalda. 

Jean no soñó con Marco, no, Marco nunca diría algo así. 

Jean soñó con él mismo. La única razón por la que quería ser un líder era porque Marco lo era. Quería ser Marco. Pero eso sólo lo sabía él mismo. 

Bueno, ni siquiera Jean lo sabía. 


End file.
